Highschool Sexuallity Problems
by Makoto Takashi
Summary: Sex, beauty, deceit, and the most important PLASTIC! Sakura and her gang live life to the full as they party 'till the early hours of morn, just to get some much deserved attention. until someone new enters their school...
1. Come down for breakfast!

**Highschool Sexuallity Problems**  
  
( ... ) Authors thoughts or comments or description  
  
**Chapter 1:Come down for breakfast!  
**  
Sakura looked into her bathroom mirror. "Do my boobs look big in this bra?" Sakura thought to herself. She cupped her hands and squished them tightly.  
  
"If only I wore a corset like Elizabeth in the Pirates of the Caribbean, then I would maybe have a chance at being the next Pamela Anderson!"  
  
Sakura had already paid big money for plastic surgery. Nose shaping, a brow lift, lip injection, liposuction (not that she had any excess fat), chin lift, breast lift, breast enlargements, and bum tuck were some of the types of surgery she paid for.  
  
And why would a beautiful person like Sakura be doing this? After all, she already had a blemish and pimple-free face, stunningly gorgeous emerald eyes, long silky auburn hair flowing down her shoulders, and a sexy curvaceous body any guy would die for.  
  
Well, Sakura will be starting high school today, and she was...you know... nervous that other girls would be prettier than her. Sakura's boyfriend, Syaoran Li, had been dating Sakura since primary school and they both nearly did it in the movies, but unfortunately, Sakura's bother, Touya, had binoculars hidden in his popcorn so that he could keep an eye (two eyes) on the squirt (Sakura) and Chinese brat (Syaoran) while sitting in the back row. By the way, Sakura is only thirteen, (I know, so young, rich and bloody immature!)  
  
Well, ever since Sakura's father won the $300 000 000 lotto draw, Sakura and her best friend Tomoyo (also infamously rich because her mum owns a toy factory), have been spending their money on important things!  
  
It all started on a sun-drenched day when...  
  
"Sakura! You bloody bitch! Come down for breakfast!" shouted Touya, his voice rattled the ceiling of the house...I mean mansion.  
  
"That gay bastard! Get a life!" whispered Sakura.  
  
"Touya! I told you not to go shouting at your sister! She's thirteen years old and she's a woman, she is mature enough (cough! cough! more like immature), to come down for breakfast whenever she wants to," said Sakura's father, a kind, bighearted person who listened to people.  
  
"Dad's right you know, I am a mature woman that can have breakfast whenever I want to." Sakura said as she walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Anyway," Sakura continued, "why go to school so early? It starts in two hours." Sakura raised an eyebrow and stared up into Touya's brown eyes. "You're not meeting up with Julian are you? I knew it! You were bloody gay! Last time I caught you and Julian having a 'great time' in a cubicle in the girl's lavatory!  
  
"That's not true!" Touya answered back. He had sweat running down his forehead and was blushing.  
  
"It bloody is, and you bloody know it's true!" Sakura yelled whilst poking Touya in the chest. "Thanks a lot. I already have my period today and you've made my PMS worse."  
  
"Is this true Touya? The things Sakura is saying about you? Are they true? Did you have sex with Julian, a guy?'' asked Sakura's dad.  
  
"Correction Daddy, Julian's a girl, in Touya's point of view,'' Snapped Sakura. "I better be sure that my brother doesn't have a VAGINA before I accuse him of anything else!'' Sakura pulled down Touya's pants revealing girly Hamtoro knickers.  
  
"See daddy, nothing but the truth and evidence! And Touya won't let me go out with Syaoran but you let him go out with his... well... his BOYFRIEND!" Sakura said knowingly, she knew that she was going to win this argument fair and square, and that from now on, her dad would let her go out with her sweet Syaoran until her heart's content.  
  
"You bitch!" Touya shouted as he slapped Sakura hard on the left cheek; sending Sakura flipping backwards over the marble counter; making her break the 146 year old vase.  
  
"You Gaylord! Only girls slap faces! I knew you were gay from that day on when I caught you and Julian playing strip-poker!" Sakura screamed as she covered her face and ran to the bathroom.  
  
"Touya, my only son is gay!" whispered Sakura's father in a shocked mood. Then he fainted, leaving Touya standing alone swearing continuously in the kitchen wearing Hamtaro knickers. 


	2. Readington College

**CHAPTER 2: Readington College**  
  
While Sakura leisurely walked towards the bathroom, she took out her expensive phone, the Nokia 6260, which costed around $2000 dollars, but you know Sakura - she's a spoilt bitch. Sakura dialled in Tomoyo's number quickly.  
  
Tomoyo's phone rang three times before a pissed off voice answered, but Sakura spoke first.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! It's me, Sakura!"  
  
"Hey Sakura! Want to go to Readington College together?" asked Tomoyo, her tone changed completely to a sugary one.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great! I'll ask my limo to pick you up right now, okay? See you then Saku!" replied Tomoyo cheerfully. (Tomoyo calls Sakura her nickname sometimes by the way, which is 'Saku.')  
  
Sakura needed some make up that would cover up the "red handprint" on her face where Touya slapped her.  
  
As she searched for a concealer, she murmured and cursed quietly to herself about Touya, "Touya that faggot! Having sex with gay-ass Julian!" She opened up a hundred cabinet draws before she found one full of needles. Thousand of needles!  
  
"So that's where you've been hiding!" Sakura said happily. She carefully injected one needle filled with botox into her face. (They cost around $600 each! And she's only thirteen years old! Silly Sakura!)  
  
While she injected the needle with her left hand, she covered up the red handprint on her face with natural nude concealer using the other.  
  
MAGIC! In no time at all, Sakura answered the door to find Tomoyo waiting in her black limousine ready to go to Readington College! Tomoyo wore an exquisite black satin lace Valentino halter-neck corporate suit. Her creamy fair skin radiated with pure splendour. Sakura cringed and asked herself, "Why fuck does Tomoyo ALWAYS know when the bloody couture sales are on!"  
  
"Hey Sakura! You look, like, so divine today! Let me guess...Botox?" asked Tomoyo while they were driving past rich waterfront mansions in their street.  
  
"Yeah! Today I found all the botox needles you gave to me on my eleventh birthday!" Sakura said with contentment.  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo then started to talk about their fun-filled holidays as they reached near their school, which was smaller than Sakura's mansion.  
  
"Hey Sakura, how is it with you and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Well Tomoyo, I've gone out with him to the movies, made out with him for a couple of times and then we went to the Japanese Iron Chef party!" Sakura replied.  
  
In fact, Sakura hadn't seen Syaoran at all during the holidays. She just wanted to be cool...like Tomoyo.  
  
"Hows it going with you and Eriol?" asked Sakura.  
  
"Oh, I just fucked him a couple of times! It felt fucking good!" Tomoyo answered.  
  
In fact, Tomoyo hadn't fucked Eriol at all during the holidays. She just wanted to be cool...like Sakura.  
  
Once both girls arrived at Readington College, they were greeted by Syaoran, Eriol, and Meiling who were their best friends...and who consistently turned up early.  
  
"Are you guys excited about going to college and starting year 8? I heard if you're naughty, you have to pick up rubbish at recess and lunch!" squealed Meiling, who was wearing a pair of faded Blue Cult jeans with an oriental crimson silk kimono-style one piece top.  
  
"Oh my god Meiling! That top is just, like, so you!" Tomoyo complimented. "I know hey! I bought it from the Kmart stock-take sales! It was only fifteen dollars!" Meiling answered gleefully, and snorted subtly whilst doing so. "...Aha...Nothing like a department store with quality guaranteed! Right Sakura?!" "Hell no bitch! I've never heard such bullshit in my life, not to mention walking into a Kmart department store! By the way, do you want to go to Gelare in Garden City after school for a chocolate covered ice-cream sundae in an edible wafer bowl? They're now in the 99% fat free healthy range! Oh my god! If only they sold them in the school cafeteria. The fucking school is so CHEAP!" she replied, her mouth watering. "No, I don't think so. I'm shopping for shoes today! You know, at the Gucci store! Want to tag along?" "I don't know, Tomoyo. Today hasn't been my best of days. Oh shit! I forgot to pay you back the $20 000 you lent me to buy that Yves Saint Laurent dress last month! I left my bloody check booklet at home! Argh!" "Don't worry Sister! That was, like, so yesterday! Just think of it as a present from me, to you." "Tomoyo! You're the nicest person in the world! However, I swear to pay you back the money! I can't play around with your good-natured generosity." "Sakura, I told you not to stress! Twenty grand is just peanuts! If you really want to repay me in some form, just promise me that you'll attend my pool party over in Spain next month! It's going to be so full on! I mean, like, all the hot guys, including Li, will be there; I can just imagine the both of us sipping martinis and cosmopolitans by the beach in our small terracotta villa, nestled in the buttress roots of rainforest trees...ah...fuck school." "I also heard that they (they teachers), put you in detention after school if you're naughtier!" piped up Eriol, changing the subject randomly. "You look really, really pretty today Sakura! Wow! Your breasts have gotten bigger! Are they natural or what?" asked Syaoran staring hungrily at Sakura's dangerously low cleavage.  
  
"Yeh! Of course they're real! I hate plastic surgery! I mean...look what happened to Michael Jackson!" Sakura replied. (Sorry to all Michael Jackson fans out there!)  
  
Tomoyo just rolled her eyes at Sakura's excuse! What is it with BOYS and BREASTS?! 


	3. Hina's Big Entrance

**Chapter 3: Hina's big entrance**

"Syaoran! My breasts have developed over the holidays you know too!!!" Meiling shouted and pulled off her kimono wrap revealing her massive breasts bobbing up and down.  
  
"Now that is what I call 'real boobs' Sakura!" Tomoyo whispered while nudging Sakura gently.  
  
"Those are the most breast breasts I have ever seen!" murmured Saran and Eriol together, until a girl with luscious long brown hair, chocolate eyes and a sexy bootyliscious body walked past them. She wore a body hugging flowing red silk Christian Dior gown with golden stilettos.  
  
Syaoran and Eriol's jaws dropped as she walked towards them with Rita and Chelsea not far behind them.  
  
"Hello, my name is Hina. I'm new around here. What are you names?" Hina asked graciously.  
  
I'm Sakura and this is Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol,"  
  
Tomoyo smiled and secretly passed Meiling her kimono wrap behind her back. Yes, Meiling was still standing with her breasts flashing out to everyone in the school.  
  
She quickly put her top back on but knew she had revealed her "prized possession" to Hina, by being topless. Meiling's face turned a deep shade of pink.  
  
"And who are you?" Hina asked curiously at Meiling.  
  
"She's Meiling," said Chiharu, another one of Sakura's friends. "I'm Chiharu and this is Rika. We want to join your fan club cause we think you are soooooo popular!" continued Chiharu exaggeratedly.  
  
"Yeh! You're like, soooooo popular! And is that the same clothing that Beyonce wore? It's so hot!" said Rika excitingly that she wet her pants!  
  
The cardcaptor gang sweat dropped at Rika and Chiharu's weird behaviour.  
  
"Yeh Hina! Those clothes make you look, like, so super sexy like Beyonce! Do you know who Beyonce is?" asked Chiharu.  
  
"Well firstly, you can join my fan club, and yes, I know these clothes that I'm wearing right now look super sexy on my curvaceous body (Sakura rolled her eyes), and lastly they were given to me personally by Beyonce coz' she used to live next door to me and she is my great friend!" muttered Hina so quickly that Sakura, Tomoyo, Syaoran, Eriol and Meiling all yelled "WHAT?" at the same time.  
  
Chiharu and Rika weren't paying attention at all because they were too busy admiring Hina's clothes and their so-called 'popularity.'


	4. Shoes, shoes, and more shoes

**Chapter 4: Shoes, shoes, and more shoes**  
  
High school was becoming even more terrible!  
  
There was so much homework to do, the teachers were evil, Rika and Chiharu had left Sakura and Tomoyo for Hina's fan club and Sakura and Tomoyo's worst nightmares had come true!! Syaoran and Eriol were drooling over Hina!  
  
"I'm going to do a Battle Royale (oh yeh, by the way, Battle Royale is a movie and if you don't know anything about it, you should go on the net to find out), on that hideous bitch (Hina), if she even touches my Syaoran!" Sakura told Tomoyo at lunchtime.  
  
"If she thinks she's so popular! I'll show her popular!" continued Sakura in an evil tone.  
  
Madison blinked, but then asked quietly, "Hey Saku, I know you've had a hard day, so do you want to...do it with me?"  
  
"Sorry Tomoyo, I'm not in the mood to do it with you today. Maybe we'll go have some fun some other time," murmured Sakura sulking.  
  
(Sakura's mobile rings a polyphonic ring tone)  
  
Just do it! Just do it! Bump! Bump! Bump! Thump! Thump Thump! Bonk! Bonk!  
  
Bonk!  
  
"Nice polyphonic ring tone Saku!" Tomoyo laughed. "Can you send it to my mobile?" continued Tomoyo.  
  
"Yeh sure, oh... it's my Dad!" Sakura whispered to Tomoyo as she answered her phone.  
  
"Hello Sakura, it's Dad here. I just want to tell you that I'll be picking you up after school today because Touya...Touya...well, Touya ran away," Sakura's Father said sadly.  
  
"Well Daddy, I haven't seen Julian at all today at High school. So there could be a chance he ran off with Touya so they can do 'you know what," Sakura replied and pretended o be concerned.  
  
"Sakura, could you be a good girl and tell me Julian's phone number so I can inform his parents and the police?'' Mr Kinomoto asked, (that's Sakura's Dad).  
  
"Anything for you daddy! Just wait a second. Ummmmmmmm his number is 9472 3228, I'll repeat it again 9472 3228," Sakura smiled quietly as she repeated the numbers.  
  
"Is something wrong Saku?" asked Tomoyo.  
  
"Shhhh! I might be able to do it with you today because I'm so happy right now!" whispered Sakura hoping that her father wouldn't hear.  
  
"9472 3228," Mr Kinomoto repeated.  
  
"Right Daddy! Need any more numbers? The police number is 911,"  
  
Sakura added sarcastically.  
  
"Very funny!" Mr Kinomoto faked a laugh.  
  
"Just trying to make you happy Daddy! I know you must be feeling  
  
terrible right now. I mean Touya is my only brother and I would do anything to bring him  
  
back. I would die for him! COUGH! I would give him all my money that I  
  
could buy clothes just to put up missing signs," Sakura cried, faking the crying  
  
sounds.  
  
"I would too Sakura. I would too," Mr Kinomoto sighed and started  
  
crying too. (Real tears).  
  
"Oh, by the way, Daddy, you don't need to pick me up because I will be  
  
doing it with Tomoyo!" Sakura said excitedly as if she owned every Valentino  
  
dress in the world.  
  
"Doing it?" asked Mr Kinomoto blankly.  
  
"Yeah! Doing it! Having fun with Tomoyo!" squealed Sakura.  
  
"B-but...b-b-ut..." stuttered Mt Kinomoto.  
  
"Is something wrong Daddy? If you're afraid, Tomoyo's got protection  
  
for us," Sakura said confusingly.  
  
"B-b-ut...b-but..." continued Mr Kinomoto.  
  
"But what? What butt? WHAT BUTT! Whose butt? You're butt? Look Daddy,  
  
I know you've gone mental about Touya running away if a fag, but I won't run  
  
off! Tomoyo will be coming with me every step of the way! Jesus Christ Daddy! I've  
  
been doing it with Tomoyo every since I was born! It's not my first time! If you're  
  
still insane about it then I can asked Syaoran to come as well so we can go together as a  
  
threesome plus the protection. Okay? Is that good enough for you Daddy? Sakura  
  
shouted.  
  
"Sakura! What is wrong with you? A threesome? I've got what  
  
protection? What the hell are you blabbering on about?" Tomoyo questioned  
  
impatiently.  
  
"Excuse me Tomoyo, I'm talking with my Dad right now and I would  
  
really appreciate it if you don't fucking interrupt!" Sakura snapped.  
  
"Fine then! Be a bitch!" Tomoyo yelled back.  
  
"SAKURA! ARE YOU THERE, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE, LISTEN TO WHAT I'VE GOT TO SAY!! I've raised you and Touya up, and for what since your mother died? By  
  
having a lesbian and a gay in our HOUSE? AND NOW YOU ARE INCLUDING A THREESOME WITH TOMOYO AND SYAORAN? GOD, I FEEL LIKE COMMITING SUICIDE RIGHT HERE AND NOW! Mr Kinomoto shouted so loud that Tomoyo could hear every single word very clearly.  
  
"Daddy, how could you say that? I'm not a lesbian! I have a  
  
boyfriend!" Sakura answered back, awestruck by her dad's tone of voice.  
  
"Don't lie to me missy! I know what I heard! You said you were going to have fun with Tomoyo...and that you, her and Syaoran were going to have a threesome together... including protection!" Mr Kinmomoto retorted.  
  
"YOU KNOW WHAT?" Sakura shouted back this time shocking Mr Kinomoto and the other people that were close to her. Her volume was ten times worse!  
  
"I THOUGHT YOU WERE SANE ABOUT ME, TOMOYO, AND SYAORAN GOING TO THE MALL, SHOPPING FOR SHOES, OR IN OTHER WORDS 'DOING IT,' BUT NO, YOU PRESUMED I WAS GOING TO HAVE SEX WITH THEM! AND IF YOU WERE THINKING THE PROTECTION WAS A CONDOM, YOU'RE WRONG! IT WAS PEPPER SPRAY! DUURRRR! AND I WAS ALSO ASKING SYAORAN TO COME AND PROTECT US, NOT JOIN US IN HAVING SEX! I'M STILL A VIRGIN YOU KNOW!" Sakura yelled angrily.  
  
"Sakura, I-I'm s-so s-so-r-ry...I..." Mr Kinomoto stuttered pleadingly but was interrupted by Sakura's triumphant final yell in to her phone.  
  
"SHUT UP DAD! I AM NEVER GOING TO SPEAK TO YOU EVER AGAIN! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, I'M GOING TO MOVE INTO TOMOYO'S HOUSE SO I CAN NEVER EVEN SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" Sakura roared and chucked her phone onto the hard concrete, smashing it into smithereens.  
  
"Sakura! I wanted the 'Just Do it,' ring tone! Now you can't send it to me coz' your phone is all in tiny little bits! Gees...and can you care to explain what you were shouting at your father for?" Tomoyo asked half yelling and half talking normally.  
  
"If you really want to know Tomoyo, my dad thought that 'doing it' with you meant 'doing it' with you! Sakura said, much more composed.  
  
"Errrrrr...I don't get what you mean..." Tomoyo said hesitantly, predicting Sakura was going to shout again.  
  
"He thought that you and I were going to 'do it' with Syaoran!" Sakura said losing her impatience.  
  
"He thought that we were going to go buy shoes with Syaoran? Well duurrr! Your dad is so slow at getting things!" Tomoyo laughed.  
  
"NO! YOU"RE SLOW! My dad thought we were going to have a threesome with Syaoran! FOR FUCKS SAKE TOMOYO! There are TWO types of 'doing it' you know! Having sex and doing something like buying shoes for instance!" Sakura bellowed once again.  
  
"Sorry. No offence, but you didn't have to speak to me with that tone of voice! I thought we were going to shop for shoes already, Gucci is having a 10% off sale and I was scared that all the shoes would be sold out!" Tomoyo cried to Sakura in a you-bitch tone of voice.  
  
"YOU STUPID BITCH! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME EARLIER? QUICKLY! CALL THE LIMO!" Sakura screamed loudly as she slapped Tomoyo across the face.  
  
"What about Syaoran? And the Gucci store is soooo like far away! We're not going to make it in time!" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"The hell with Syaoran! Shoes are more important!" Sakura replied.  
  
In fifty seconds, a limousine whisked Sakura and Tomoyo to the nearest Gucci store... which was right next door to their school. And there were the shoes. Stacks of them, shelves of them. All calling for Sakura and Tomoyo to swipe them off their places and purchase them all! (mua hah! hah! hah! hah!).  
  
"Oh my god! I haven't been this excited since Gucci became an official company!" Sakura and Tomoyo said at the same time. (Does the line ring a bell?)  
  
"Jinx!" said Tomoyo, but Sakura wasn't standing next to her anymore.  
  
"Saku! Where are you?" Madison called.  
  
"I'm over here Tomoyo!" Sakura replied. She was behind a stack of shelves, and she was trying on a pair of golden stilettos in the store.  
  
"You bitch Sakura! You know that we always start at the front of the store, and then buy as many shoes as we can! You had a head start! You have to buy me a pair when we finish shopping!" Tomoyo shrieked.  
  
"Are you kidding!" yelled Sakura sarcastically, who was already trying on another pair of shoes wasting Tomoyo's shopping time.  
  
"No way! Choose your own pair! If the head start was such a big deal, I'll pay you $1000 (enough to buy one pair) but none of the shoes I've chosen!" continued Sakura.  
  
"You're so unfair!" whined Tomoyo.  
  
"I know!" Sakura said mischievously.  
  
Tomoyo calmly made her way to the pay counter, an idea brewing up in her evil head. Yes, Sakura may be smart and athletic than her, but she was the expert at thinking of evil plans.  
  
Tomoyo stuck up her rude finger behind Sakura's back when she walked past her. Sakura wasn't paying any attention to Tomoyo, (not to mention the price tags on the shoes). Sakura was already trying on her thirtieth pair of shoes. Tomoyo politely rang the counter bell three times. A shop assistant emerged, Tomoyo gasped...it was... 


	5. A Surprise

**CHAPTER 5-A Surprise**  
  
"Hina! What are you doing here?" Tomoyo asked politely, but was still angry with her seducing Eriol.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! My family owns this store and all the Gucci stores in the whole wide world! I just came here to work after school," Hina answered quietly.  
  
"Oh really? That must mean you're hell rich! Can Sakura and me join your club? Oh my fucking god! I am actually talking to somebody that owns all the Gucci stores in the world!" Tomoyo said eagerly with stars in her eyes.  
  
Hina sweat dropped then said in a cleared her throat loudly making Tomoyo snap out of her dreamland.  
  
"Anyway, How may I help you Tomoyo?" asked Hina in her fake sweet service tone.  
  
"I want to buy every single pair of shoes in this store! Immediately! At this instant! Before Sakura puts on another pair of my stilettos!" Tomoyo said hastily while grinning at her perfect, brilliant plan.  
  
"Okay, let me see,) Hina typed a few numbers into the touch-screen computer). I have 126 pairs of stilettos remaining and they should be in your size. Are you sure you want to take them all?" Hina asked curiously.  
  
"YES! I want all of them! And please don't tell Sakura about this! She'll have my head, (Tomoyo shuddered at the thought). I'll make up an excuse so I can go next door to that café and sip cappuccinos. You can just create an explanation for me before she doesn't realise I have bought every single shoe in this store!" explained Tomoyo quickly.  
  
"Oh yes, don't forget to duck underneath the counter!" added Tomoyo.  
  
"But why duck underneath the counter?" Hina inquired.  
  
"Sakura will chuck a fit and will try to slap you in the face, or worse, she will go next door to strangle me!" Tomoyo replied in an unsurprising tone, she always received gifts like that from Sakura.  
  
"How do you know?" Hina said suspiciously.  
  
Tomoyo sighed deeply while thinking this girl is sooooo thick and explained to Hina silently, "Firstly, she has her period, secondly, she can't live without shoes, thirdly she can't live without shoes, and lastly, she can't life without shoes!"  
  
"Yeh sure! Oh and that will be $124 000 including 10% off discount for 126 pairs of stilettos. Thank you! Do you want to pay cash or credit?" Hina asked.  
  
"Credit thanks!" replied Tomoyo yawning slightly, she was tired after 'doing it' with Sakura. Then she just remembered something.  
  
"Oh and about the advice on Sakura, don't hide underneath the counter; lock yourself up in that storeroom behind you okay? Sakura can get really nasty!" described Tomoyo.  
  
"Oh...okay. That's your receipt and credit card. Thank you for shopping at my store, and I am hoping to see you in my other Gucci stores!! Also I am having a formal river cruise on my parents boat next week around Tokyo's longest bridge, you'll find a harbour there and so on! It would be absolutely magnificent if you could make it! I'll give the invitations out to Sakura and you tomorrow! You can also ask Meiling, Eriol and Syaoran to come as well!" Hina added in an extra happy tone.  
  
"That sounds great! I would love to come! Thank you so much for inviting my friends as well. You are so kind! It would be a great time to show off my new shoes! And before I leave, another very important tip, don't give Sakura's invitation tomorrow because she'll be loathing you and me for buying all the shoes and rip it up in to tiny bits! Just give it to her when she is in a good mood," Tomoyo whispered.  
  
Just then Sakura walked up to Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Tomoyo! Where are you going? Do these shoes look good on me or what?" Sakura asked joyfully.  
  
"I'm...um going to drink some cappuccinos next door. Those shoes look all right on you Sakura. You should buy them! Cough!" Tomoyo replied but inside she was feeling guilty but thought to herself those shoes would look even sexier on me.  
  
"Hey, did you know Hina works here? Her family owns every single Gucci store in the whole wide world!!" exclaimed Tomoyo.  
  
"Hey Hina!" Sakura said politely but was still jealous and angry with her for seducing Syaoran.  
  
"Hey Sakura," Hina said. She began to worry. What if I can't reach the storeroom in time? What if the key got jammed? What if Sakura already had a handgun in her bag? She thought.  
  
Hina was scared. Very scared.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't drink too long or else I'll buy every single pair of shoe in this store before you can say "I'll have a cappuccino thanks." Anyway, what is wrong with you? You normally buy more shoes than I do! You don't even have a pair with in sight!" Sakura said surprised.  
  
"I'll take my time on the coffee! I think I've done enough shopping for one day!" Tomoyo replied.  
  
"Well yeh, what ever. You know what Tomoyo? These shoes are so made for me! They look so great on my slender legs. If only you had time to try them on!" Sakura sighed pleasantly.  
  
"Oh my god!" screamed Tomoyo. "That reminds me! I have an essay on provisions, which is due tomorrow! If only I had more time! My mum won't give me any more money if I fail! Which means...no more doing it!" Tomoyo continued in an exasperated voice.  
  
"Hina, can you send the 'things' to my house? My address is 116A Park Avenue, Tokyo. My number is 0417 226 659. Thanks!" Tomoyo said hurriedly and ran off into her limousine, leaving Sakura with Hina, who was turning white.  
  
"Thank god I'm not in her history class!" Sakura exclaimed.  
  
"Um...Sakura, I have something important to tell you, but I don't know how to say it because it may shock you!" Hina interrupted.  
  
"Tell me! I can handle anything today! I am sooo like happy! Do you know what happened today?" Sakura squealed.  
  
"What happened?" Hina requested.  
  
"Well my stupid, self centred, over protective, fat arse, idiotic, retarded, brainless, gay brother Touya, ran away from home because he was ashamed of being 'too happy,' Sakura explained happily.  
  
"Gay? With who?" Hina asked once again.  
  
"This guy I used to have a major crush on, his name was Julian...you wouldn't know him. But I didn't talk to him since I turned twelve because I knew he was gay...with my brother," Sakura replied as she tried on her 50th pair of stilettos.  
  
"I know Julian, Julian Star. He's my cousin," giggled Hina.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to offend you or anything! I didn't know," Sakura, pleaded.  
  
"Don't worry about it! In fact, I sensed he was gay too, ever since he went out with that blond guy from that television show 'Queer Eye Straight Guy' back in my old mansion in Hollywood!" Hina said sighing about the incident.  
  
"Anyways...what was that important thing you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Sakura.  
  
"It's to do with um...Tomoyo and the shoes," Hina explained calmly. "Just promise me you won't get mad at me and I'll tell you...the truth," continued Hina, gulping at her terrible plan to escape.  
  
"I promise I won't get mad at you. Now just tell me Hina! The suspense is killing me! Anyway, it can't be that bad can it? I mean nothing can really spoil my great day anyway!" Sakura insisted.  
  
Oh well...here goes nothing, Hina thought. 


End file.
